


Black Mirror

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:52:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hooded Man is forced to look inside himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _turning point_

There it was -- there _he_ was, that bastard and thief in the night; thief of name, of pride and self. His dark twin; all that he denied.

The wretch broke away from their so-sudden clash, smiled, seized Rosa in his arms, ignored her invectives. It was maddening, and yet what could he ...

 _... I could stop fleeing from the truth._

_The truth Golbeza forced on me._

_That base desire is not some malign demon that rides me ..._  
_It is my own._

_I can, I shall, rise above that darkness._

Lance lowering, he -- Kain -- strode forward not to strike, but to embrace --


End file.
